Japanese Sailor
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: My story of the castaways running into the Japanese sailor.
1. Chapter 1

**Look, by the time I get on the computer to update my stories, I'm tired . So naturally, I am not remembering what I've learned. Cut me some slack, and I will do my best to correct my grammar. How about giving me credit for tying, huh?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gilligan<p>

I was out catching lobster for us to eat for lunch, and dinner if I caught enough. But one did not want determined not to be caught, and pinched my finger in its claws.

"OW! You are definitely going on the Skipper's plate tonight." I told it, and I put it in my basket. I wadded around the lagoon, looking for more lobster, when I got the feeling I was being watched. But when I turned around, no one was there. I shrugged it off, and went back looking for lobster. But, I again got that feeling of being watched. But when I turned around again, there was nothing there. I decided to act like I was looking for food, when I was actually looking behind me. When I got that feeling, I turned around, and came to face to face with a

"AH! SEA MONSTER! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I dropped the basket and ran towards land, forgetting about food. I ran and ran until I was back at camp. There I ran into the Skipper, who was carrying firewood.

"Little buddy, I thought I told you to get lobster for lunch." He said.

"I did, but I then saw a sea monster. With a long neck, one big eye, and covered in green things. Ew." He sigh as the Professor came on over.

"What is wrong with Gilligan?" He asked the Skipper.

"His brain is on vacation. He thinks he saw a sea monster." The Professor looked at me.

"Now Gilligan, there are many things in the lagoon that could be mistaken for a sea monster. Sturgeon, large-mouth bass, rainbow trout. Now, which did you see." I nodded as he named the different fishes.

"One with a long neck, one big eye, and covered with green things."

"I give up. Skipper, you try talking some sense into him." He then walked away.

"Skipper, I am telling the truth. It had a long neck, one big eye..." I trailed off, as I accidentally hit his head while showing him what I saw.

"Gilligan, get back to the lagoon and get some lobster!" He yelled before walking away. I sigh as I walked back to the water's edge. Why won't they believe me?

"There is no sea serpent, there is no sea serpent, there is too a sea serpent." I jumped as Mr. Howell tapped me on the shoulder.

"Easy my boy, you will get a heart attack being that jumpy."

"Sorry Mr. Howell. I thought you were a sea serpent with a long neck, one big eye, and covered in green things." He laughed.

"Well I don't think I look like that. Beside my boy, there are such thing as a sea serpent. However, if you happen to see a mermaid, oh, yell out." He laughed and walked away. I began to thank him for cheering me up, when I noticed he wasn't there anymore.

"Oh no. The sea serpent got him. Help, somebody, help!" I yelled as I ran back to camp.

Mr. Howell

My, that boy's imagination runs wild. Sea serpents in the lagoon. I was about to laugh, when I felt something poke into my back.

"Careful there, that point is very pointy." I said, then I looked behind me.

"By George, and I have the money to buy George, that is a Japanese sailor." He motioned for me to keep quiet, and to follow me deeper into the woods.

"You officer?" He asked.

"Officer?! I will have you know I am an officer of thirteen different companies!" I explained, throwing my fist in the air to drive the point home.

"This is good, good." He sounded excited.

"I have companies in the Middle East, Southern East, and the Far East." I further explain.

"It is good honor, to a capture you." He said, bowing his head. Capture me? This sailor must be insane!

"Capture me? That is incredible and impossible!" I yelled in protest. He raised his rifle, with a bayonet attached to it.

"It's credible, and possible." I bowed, and he bowed too. He then started to push me with his rifle to move even deeper into the woods. Why is this happening?


	2. Chapter 2

Professor

I was sitting siting on a tree stump, reading my favorite book, when Gilligan came running up to me.

"Professor, help! Mr. Howell's been eaten by a sea serpent!" I sigh as I closed my book. I thought the Skipper got through to Gilligan._  
><em>

"Now Gilligan, since the dawn of human revolution, we thought we saw some form of supernatural beings to explain what science can't prove right or wrong. What you might think ate Mr. Howell was just him taking a stroll." His expression was that of being bemused.

"Can you say that again Professor?" He asked.

"I said that what you think happened is only in your imagination, and that Mr. Howell simply went for a walk." As I finished speaking simple english to Gilligan, Ginger came into the conversation.

"Hello Professor. Hi Gilligan." She greeted us.

"Hello there Ginger." I greeted.

"Hi. Don't go swimming." Gilligan told her. Oh shook my head, my reasoning falling on deaf ears.

"Gilligan, I am not dressed for swimming." She reasoned, laughing a little.

"Good, your you may run into the sea serpent." Ginger turned to me.

"Professor, do you know what he's talking about?" She asked.

"Gilligan believes Mr. Howell has just been consumed by a sea serpent." She nodded, suppressing a laugh.

"Professor, I don't think, I know!" Gilligan tried again. I sigh and stood up.

"Okay Gilligan. Let's go down to the lagoon and see if there's any trace of your sea monster." That made him pale in the islands summer sun.

"No Professor! This is too dangerous for a man and a boy." I sigh.

"Then you and Ginger take a look."

"No, it's too dangerous for a women and a boy. How about the Skipper?" I shook my head.

"Ginger, why don't you and Gilligan take a look? I'll go tell the others." I suggested to Ginger.

"Okay Professor. Come on Gilligan, let's go." She grabbed Gilligan's arm and lead him to the lagoon. I started for camp to tell the others that Mr. Howell took a walk and is missing.

Ginger

Why do I always get stuck going on crazy adventures with Gilligan? Mary Ann has the thing for him. Everyone knows that. Anyway, he was telling me where he was when Mr. Howell was "eaten."

"So I was right here, trying to tell myself that there is no sea serpent, which didn't work. Mr. Howell came to, right where your standing..." I stopped to rest my feet, when something wrapped around my waist and cover my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was then hauled into the woods, wondering what is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I can't tell if there is any errors, but I hope not. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**To the man named Guest, I will be adding a few plot twists when I can. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Gilligan<p>

"And then when I turned around. Ginger? Are you still behind me?" I turned around and saw that Ginger was not behind me. Oh not, the sea serpent got her to!

"Oh no. It's eaten Mr. Howell and Ginger. Help! Somebody, help!" I yelled, starting to run, but I tripped and ran into a coconut tree.

"Sea serpent, head hurts. Must tell others." I mumbled as I managed to keep my balance and stumbled my way to camp. By the time I arrived at camp, my vision had cleared up, and I saw the Professor talking to Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell.

"Oh, Professor, something terrible has happened!" He looked at me.

"Gilligan, I thought you and Ginger were at the lagoon." He reasoned.

"Boy, and I am a boy, that was a big mistake. By the way, what are you doing Professor?" He smiled a little.

"I was trying to figure out how to tell Mrs. Howell that her husband was just consumed by a sea serpent." He said, still smiling.

"Oh Professor, that's ridiculous. Thurston wasn't even dressed for lunch. Did you say he was just eaten by a sea serpent?!" She asked in shock. The Professor smiled again.

"No, Gilligan did." He corrected. Mrs. Howell smiled along with him.

"Oh, well that's different." She said, almost in a laughing voice. I started to get mad.

"I am telling you, there is a sea serpent out in the lagoon!" I almost yelled at them. The Professor sighed.

"Alright Gilligan, let's go down to the lagoon and have a look around." He said, standing up.

Mary Ann

"I'll go with Professor. Keep an eye out." I volunteered. Really, I just wanted be near Gilligan. I know, why Gilligan. Well, he's the sweetest person on the island, he means well, and I think he's cute. So back off, Ginger can have the Professor. I want the mighty sailor man.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mary Ann. You might get hurt." Gilligan spoke up. See? He is also very caring. I just scoffed.

"Please Gilligan, I grew up on a farm. If I could stare down a bull charging at full speed, then I can handle a sea serpent." I argued. He shook his head, and I knew I won. Soon after, we walked through the woods back to the lagoon.

"Mary Ann, stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." The Professor told me. I nodded my head, and sat down on a rock. Gilligan and the Professor then wadded into the lagoon. I, however, was busy watching Gilligan while he was telling the Professor what happened.

Suddenly, I felt a hand pull me back into the woods. Before I could yell for Gilligan, another hand clamped my mouth shut. Then, against my will, I was being lead into a camp. Built by whoever is leading me into the woods I guessed. He or she unlocked a makeshift prison with Ginger in it, with Mr. Howell in another. When I thrown in, I turned to see... a Japanese sailor?!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be a little plot twist. I hope. It's tricky to try to imitate their comedy roles.**

* * *

><p>Japanese Sailor<p>

My emperor will be proud. I captured three Americans in just twenty minutes! I'll be promoted for sure. But, that is for emperor to decide. Now, I try to get information from first prisoner.

"Alright now. You, superior officer?" I asked.

"I already told you, I am an officer in business." That make me mad!

"You think I'm a rookie? Huh? Tell me, where are your companies?" I demanded. I know Americans lie. I am no rookie. My emperor trained me well in...interrogation.

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding. My companies are _business _companies. Just let us go, and we'll forget about this whole propaganda." Boy, this rich officer is a dumb bell. I move on to other prisoners later. Now, I'll go and capture others.

"I go and capture other officers. You, no try to escape." I had prisons lined with...grenades. When shake bars, boom!

"I couldn't if I tried." Rich big mouth said. I laughed and went to capture others.

Gilligan

"So Professor, I was telling Ginger what happened, and when I turned back, she was gone." He seemed deep in thought.

"Gilligan, I think you may just be imagining things again. The heat from the sun had made you hallucinate." He, I guess tried to tell me.

"Professor, I don't know what hallucinate mean. But I know I didn't see things!" I reasoned.

"Now, why don't we go back to where Mary Ann is and talk this over?" He suggested. I looked behind me, and saw nothing but trees and bush.

"Professor, I am not a teacher or anything, but where Mary Ann _was._" I corrected. He shook his head.

"No Gilligan, I mean..." He trailed off as he turned around, and saw Mary Ann was not where she was. We looked at each other before the Professor took off to look for her.

"Mary Ann, Mary Ann!" He shouted. But I was upset. I liked Mary Ann a lot, and the fact he's looking for her is just an insult to my feelings.

Suddenly, his shouting stopped. I stopped thinking to hear a little better. I didn't hear any shouting or the rustling of leaves. Oh no, the sea serpent ate the Professor!

"Skipper, help! The sea serpent ate the other castaways!" I cried as I ran back toward camp. As I reached camp, Skipper came to the clearing with an arm full of fire wood.

"Gilligan, I thought I sent you to get some lobster for lunch." He said, his voice soft, like talking to a baby.

"Skipper, the sea serpent ate everyone! Everyone but you and me." I said. His face went from curious to serious.

"Now Gilligan, I told you that sea serpents are not real. Now go back to the lagoon and finish gathering lobster, and that's an order!" Why won't he listen?

"Skipper, why don't you go and look for the sea serpent. I'll stay here." Then, I noticed Mrs. Howell's umbrella.

"Oh no. It got poor Mrs. Howell too." I said sadly, twirling her umbrella.

"Alright Gilligan. I'll go look. Say hi to Mrs. Howell for me." That got me scared, and I dropped the umbrella and ran towards the Skipper.

* * *

><p><strong>Good place to stop for now. And before you get on my rear for the grammar on the Japanese Sailor, that was how he talked in the show. R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Authors note

**Ok. I know I can't spell that good, but I do spell check, so that is in the dead zone. Now, I am just learning from other fanfiction books to write a two person conversation. So calm down, and just enjoy the story. I'm trying, over critic guest person. There is only so much a English class will teach in a school week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To the man who started his out as "I am a different guest," thank you for the positive review. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Skipper<p>

Gilligan and I were looking at some bushes at the lagoon, when I noticed an unfamiliar pattern near the water's edge. When I went for a closer look, I noticed that someone must have placed them there. When I removed them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I can't believe it Gilligan. I haven't seen one of these since the war."

"Oh. Which one is it? The Monitor or the Merrimack?" Gilligan asked. I sighed.

"Not the Civil War! This is a Japanese sub!" I replied angrily, slapping my hat over his head. Then, Gilligan gasped.

"Skipper, that means a Japanese sailor has captured all our friends!" I never thought of that. That would explain on why everyone disappeared.

"Gilligan, your right. Well there is one thing I can do. I'll pilot the sub back to Hawaii, contact the Navy, and bring back help. Now Gilligan, when I get in, close the hatch." I commanded, and lowered my self in.

"O.K. Skipper. Off you go." Gilligan said, trying to close the hatch. What he didn't notice, I'm stuck!

"Gilligan, Gilligan, GILLIGAN! It's no use, I'm stuck! Get me out!" He tried to pull me out, but that just hurt my ribs, and stomach. He sat to think. He then jumped up.

"I know what to do Skipper!" He then rushed into the woods.

Professor

While the sailor was looking at the women, I was talking to Mr. Howell.

"Peculiar, very peculiar. You see how he constructed this? If we shake the bars, the wire will tense up, pull the pin out, and then pow, smash, pow!"

"Must you be so graphic?" Mr. Howell complained, looking very green.

"You don't understand, he must have had specific training to build these as quickly and as efficiently as he did. We just maybe able to negotiate with him."

"I see only one problem with that, my boy." I'm bemused.

"What might that be?" Mr. Howell looked at the grenade.

"Well, he's outside, and we're inside." He had a point there. The Japanese sailor then moved to us.

"Alright now! Time for interrogation." He said, crossing his arms.

"Now look, this is all really all quiet unnecessary. The War is over."

"No! You lie. All American's lie!" He shouted. Wow, I just maybe wrong about trying to reason with him.

"I've heard of sore losers, but this chap is ridiculous." Mr. Howell's comment just made him angrier with us.

"You no call me ridiculous!" He argued.

"No listen, the war is over. You must of heard about it on your radio!" Let's try this again.

"Radio broke, in 19...42. Transmitter too. But soon, I get spare parts."

"When?" I had to ask.

"Oh, when I get leave. Best spare parts come from...Japan. Cheaper too." He seemed to proud of that fact.

"Have you heard of our discount houses?" Bad idea Mr. Howell.

"That code! You no talk in code!" I never thought I would say this, but Gilligan and the Skipper are our only hope to escape this Japanese sailor.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
